


Reward

by vampslastbraincell (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vampslastbraincell
Summary: Turles is known to be rather flirtatious when training others in Conton City and has been driving his new trainee insane with it and makes a discovery during their spar.
Relationships: Turles/Original Saiyan Character(s) (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to stumble upon this on accident, Vampi is my saiyan oc in xenoverse 2, and this was made just for my own dumb indulgence lmao, I'm sorry for any confusion that may ensue.

_"If you keep up this pace, I'll give you something truly delicious to feast on."_ Why were these words echoeing in the back of his mind, this wasn't the place or time to have your mind wander, Vampi thought as he nearly gets hit by a ki blast from his instructor.

"Hey now, keep your focus on me. Don't make me regret giving you these lessons." says the broader and tanner saiyan. Turles wasn't all that strong compared to Vampi. To be fair, they were on about equal terms, however, it was still useful to train with him for the sake of learning and honing new techniques. That was all he was there for, to spar with his master.

Vampi continuously deflected the blasts aimed at him and started closing the distance so that he could attack, but his guard is down and Turles moves behind him instantly giving him a hard chop to the base of his neck. "You're not trying hard enough." He isn't finding this amusing. He thought he had picked a good recruit, potentially even someone he could trust to rule the universe with, he truly didn't want to be disappointed.

  
"I'm sorry-" Vampi says as he gets back up on his feet only to get swept onto the ground again by a surprise attack. Turles does a clicking sound of disapproval with his mouth.

  
Why must he be getting distracted now? Turles is not stupid and he clearly sees that his mind is adrift. He gets up once more and back onto his stance. He senses Turles' attack and dodges it perfectly, ducking under his mentor's arm elbowing him on the ribs in return followed up by a kick to his back to make him lose balance. The younger saiyan gets cocky over this and doesn't notice that Turles barely lost his footing and is now grabbing his hair and pulling him down onto the ground with one swift motion.

Vampi hits the floor and breaks a few tiles with all the momentum of the attack.

  
He props himself up on his elbows but notices a large shadow being cast over him, completely engulfing his frame. Turles is looking down on him as his upper lip curled in disdain.

  
"What the hell is this?” he gives Vampi no time to process what he just said as he places his foot on his crotch.

The puzzled saiyan yelps in pain and his eyes dart down immediately. He flushes a deep shade of red as he realises that his manhood had betrayed him. "I- I can explain, it's not like that!" Vampi exclaims "it's just.. I was thinking of something else!"  
The darker saiyan isn't buying it. "Thinking of what exactly?" He inquires as he digs his heel deeper receiving a groan from the other.

  
The pale saiyan keeps trying to excuse himself by saying it's just his body acting up and pleads that he removes his foot and just keep sparring but Turles doesn't quit it.  
"Is it because I pulled your hair?" Vampi looks caught off guard once more but no, that ain't quite it. "You already looked out of it before though...tell me, what is it that your puny, feeble mind is thinking." The condescending but demanding tone stabbed like a sharp knife making his body quiver and it wasn't helping his situation.

  
"It's nothing, please, I beg of you, let us go back to fighting each other" he responds while flushing harder. Turles forces his foot down a bit more before stepping away and offering him a hand. The trainee takes his hand to help himself up however he gets pulled forward only to fall face first onto the other's chest.  
He desperately attempts to move away but the grip Turles has on his wrist is too stong. He's startled by the older man now breathing down his neck "Have you perhaps, been thinking of me?" Vampi is not one to be at a loss for words but he can't help but feel his words hitch at his throat from embarrassment. "I have been showering you in praise and attention since I've started training you after all. I mean... you are such an obedient pupil, how could I not?" he continued "Is that it? Has my attention towards you clouded your mind?"

  
The lack of response from Vampi's side is making the older saiyan grow impacient, "Answer me." He grips the flustered saiyan's chin with his free hand forcing him to look him straight in the eyes. "Confess it, you like this don't you? I can feel that erection of yours growing harder against my thigh." "I-" "Say it" the hand lowers towards the neck of the blushing warrior and grips it making him choke lightly, "I...I do like it." Vampi's reluctant and meek response earned a rather evil smirk along with an approving sound from his instructor.  
Turles released the grip on the wrist, allowing Vampi to straighten up slightly even though that hand quickly rested against his crotch instead, palming his lenght. "I think we should head inside...unless you want your little troupe to know you have a thing for writhing beneath the enemy." Vampi got wide eyed immediately after hearing such a bold, but true statement and easily agreed.

Turles was leading the way inside the academy, presumably looking for an empty room. The whole time Vampi was following short behind, he could feel his heart beat faster, pounding in his chest. His composure was gone, he has no idea what got into him, he was usually always in control, often being the one making the first moves and hitting on people making them feel how he feels now. He knew Turles was right though, his constant praise and attention was getting to his head, he never really had that before, and every time he'd earn approval of his superior he could feel his heart flutter. Always telling him he had plans for them both, or that he'd give him special training if he kept his good behaviour. Vampi was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realise that Turles had stopped walking and nearly bashed right into him. "Here, get in." He tosses him inside the poorly lit room and shuts the door locked behind them. The storage room? Kind of a cliché but he was at least thankful that no one was around in the building leading up there, it'd be disastrous and just too embarrassing to deal with if anyone came to know about this.

  
The tan saiyan interrupts his thoughts once more "So, why don't you start by telling me what it is that you like so much?" he inquires while approaching dangerously, slowly closing the distance between each other eliciting another flustered expression from the younger one once more. He was almost against the wall at this point and without much breathing room. "I think this look fits you rather well doesn't it? Answer my question before I grow tired of you." Vampi truly didn't know how to go about this, he can barely even find the strength to speak. Turles slams his hand on the wall behind the uneasy warrior startling him further. "I just... I just feel lightheaded when you speak to me like that!" Vampi blurts out without thinking. "Like this? How so?" Turles approaches even more, chests now basically pressing against eachother "No need to be shy... Go on, tell me more. Do you like it when I tell you that you'll get rewarded for your good work? Is that so? Or do you perhaps like it even more when I confront you like this?" He gives no time for the other to respond as he shoots his tongue inside Vampi's slightly parted mouth, savoring every bit of it until he pulls back but not without biting onto his lower lip making him release a soft moan. Turles feels amused and he goes back for more, resting his arm on the other's shoulder while making out. Vampi starts showing his more feral side as he tries to kiss him back and regain some control. Turles doesn't approve of it and pushes him back against the wall and swiftly slaps him across the face. Vampi's bewildered look is starting to get to him as well but he can't show weakness, "Don't you think you're trying to get too ahead of yourself? I'm your master here ain't I?"

"Yes..sorry."  
"Yes what?"

  
No. He was not going to do this, he can't, "...I'm not calling you that."

  
"Too embarrassed? I know you want to. But it's ok...for now. Soon I'll have you chanting out my name anyway." He states as he eyes the visible bulge on the other's crotch.

  
Vampi's legs are buckling already even if nothing has happened yet and Turles is rejoicing and basking in on the power he has over this submissive creature. He can't help but undress him with his eyes and fantasise all the things he desires to do to him.

"Undress." The order came bluntly and unexpectedly. "Don't make me repeat it or I'll rip you off your clothes myself." Vampi wasn't sure if this was the best idea. Sure he had some affairs with other mentors before but none with someone who was perceived as an enemy, however, there was no way he could get away from this now. He gulps down and starts by taking off his gloves and his chest guard as well as kicking his boots aside making him now stand shorter than his mentor. Turles is eyeing him the entire time with half lidded eyes and an arrogant smirk. "Good boy. Keep going." He just keeps on pressing all his buttons the whole time. "Isn't it kind of unfair if I'm the only one getting naked here?" Vampi quips in a haughty tone as if he's trying to come across as calm and collected. Turles sighs in disapproval, "You need to prove yourself worthy first. If you please me enough you might earn that privilege."

  
The smaller saiyan takes the upper part of his gi off, exposing a tight dark grey undershirt that contours his well built body. Turles doesn't want to wait around much longer and loses no time to feel up his torso, he has hunger in his eyes as he gropes and traces circles around with his fingertips on the other saiyan's chest. "Turles..." He earns a smirk and approving sound, Vampi lets another moan out as the older one gently rubs over the nubs in his chest. "Don't get too loud now...we don't want to be found out do we?" He says as he pinches one nipple inbetween his thumb and index finger causing Vampi to moan once more but this time trying his best to muffle it. Turles keeps at it for a couple of minutes to get him even needier. "Hands behind your back" he commands, happy to see the other one taking the order immediately, as he proceeds to remove his grey sash and tie his wrists with it "That's my good boy..." he looks down at Vampi's erection only to notice the dark spot forming on his pants, "...You're this wet for me already?” he decides to palm the throbbing member over the pants earning a needy moan from the flustered saiyan. "That's right, show me how much you want me. Tell me what you are." "I'm your good boy..." The saiyan struggles to say inbetween moans "Hmhm, that's right, can't wait to mess you all up." Vampi keeps rocking his hips just to give himself some extra friction like an animal in heat and Turles pulls his hand away, much to Vampi's dismay.

  
Turles wants to get done taking the remaining clothes out of the way. He lifts the other's undershirt and pulls it over his head and away and proceeds to remove his pants, revealing his penis glistening with precum already. "I think it's about time I give you that treat I promised. Get on your knees." Blinded by pleasure, Vampi is quick to obey "Take my shorts off." The kneeling man shows himself puzzled as he signals that his hands are tied, not realising what Turles was implying but soon hitting him when he received a scorning look and a raised eyebrow from the man standing. Turles stands tall and proud with his arms crossed over his chest. Gaze locked on Vampi as this one uses his mouth to bite at the brim of his garments and slowly slide them down making his cock spring out. Vampi's eyes immediately lock on it. "Is that what you wanted?" He nods eagerly and gets ready to lick at it but Turles holds onto his member and pulls it away from the eager mouth. "Tsk tsk, don't you think that would be too easy? Beg for it first."

"But!.." "Don't you want it? Then beg for it" he starts stroking himself in front of the lusting saiyan to further tease him. "Please..." "Please what?" "...Please... please allow me to taste you..." He earns a dark chuckle from the taller man. "Is that all? I didn't think you'd be this pitiful." "No please! Please let me have you inside me. Inside my mouth, I beg you." Turles is enjoying every second of this game, egging this needy saiyan was just too much fun "A little bit more, come on. Tell me how dirty you are and how much you want me inside of you..."

  
Vampi is burning up in shame and arousal, you can even see the sweat beads form at his forehead, he doesn't care if any of this is humiliating anymore, he just wants to give in and abdicate all control, "Please! Please I just want to be used by you, do as you please with me... I just want to serve you, please!" It was hard to word all of this but he did it and finally felt a hand grip a fistful of his own hair and pull him onto the cock he craved so much. "Slobber all over it you vulgar whore." These words made him shiver with excitement as he kept getting pushed and pulled over the member, barely giving him time to adjust. He wasn't used to taking it so deep and was struggling not to gag around Turles' lenght but he was trying his best to please his master. Hollowing out his cheeks and trying to control his breath so that he could do a better job.

  
Unexpectedly, the more experienced warrior holds the back of Vampi's head and buries himself in his mouth and forces him to stay in place for a few long seconds before allowing him to gasp for air. "Good boy." He wipes his cock on his face and hair, leaving strings of precum behind. "Thank you..." Vampi mutters in a lustful haze. "Don't think we're done yet, we're just getting started. Get up."

  
Vampi gets back up on one leg and then the other and is pushed back agaisnt the wall by Turles who closed all the distance between them. Cocks now touching each others. "Look at it." Turles commands as he grips both of the members in his hand and pumps them up and down, slowly, eliciting a drawn out needy moan. Turles' breath is getting heavier by now and his voice is just barely above a whisper as he continues telling the helpless saiyan how much of a good boy he is and commanding to keep his eyes on the action. He lets out a string of saliva fall onto their alreadly lubricated dicks to make it glide even better. He halts motion with his hand, "Fuck yourself for me." Vampi hated how much control this man had over him, it's like he had no mind of his own anymore, he immediately started moving his hips up and down, feeling both cocks rub against each other in the grip of the other saiyan. He couldn't help but notice how his mentor's was slightly bigger than his and wondered how good it would feel to be filled up by it. "Turles..." "Keep going..." Turles felt amazing hearing his name being called out so seductively inbetween ragged breaths, he tried his best to keep his composure, showing sign of weakness now would be no good. With his free hand he grips the long hair of his counterpart and jerks it to the side, exposing his neck completely and licking a thick stripe over his collarbone and all the way up to the ear lobe.

  
"Aah!"  
"Oh? Is it sensitive here?" With his curiosity peaked he bites down on the exposed neck earning an even louder moan, "Shhhhh control yourself, you're too loud."

  
Vampi whimpers with his eyes shut from pure bliss as his superior sucks at the skin where he previously bit down. He can't take this for much longer.  
"I'm... I'm getting close.." "Too bad." Turles licks and plays with his tongue, swirling on his ear lobe and then back down to nip and bite at the skin again, "I'm not allowing you to relieve yourself." "Please..." Turles tightens his grips on the pleading saiyan's hair to remind him of who's in charge and releases of their cocks, receiving a protesting whine. Turles simply hummed in contentment as he knew he had this man completely under his spell. He holds only onto Vampi's dick this time and gives it slow, drawn out strokes to further lengthen his suffering. "More... Please..." he pleads as he shuffles against the wall and bucks his hips. Turles is relishing in his power and slows down to an even more vile pace. He lets go of Vampi's hair and moves his hand towards his throat in a display of dominance, pressing on the sides to cut the blood flow and making his breath hitch, "I don't think you're in a position to make any demands, are you?” Turles inquires while letting go of the sensite cock.

  
"Hnnghh... Please, please I beg y-" Vampi gets cut short by three fingers suddendly invading his agape mouth. As soon as he tastes his own fluids on the other saiyan's digits he tries to get away. "Shhh slow down and be a good boy for me... Suck on these as if it were my cock, make it all nice and wet for me." The frustraded warrior gives in once more while slowly getting used to the flavor and smell of his own arousal. Turles tightens his grip on Vampi's neck while getting deliberately roughter with his fingers, shoving them deeper and pressing down on the tongue to make the other drool more uncontrollably. The more of a mess the better. He lifts his wrist forcing the smaller man to look up, making it easier to completely grasp his neck and allowing the fingers to violate his mouth freely. Turles face is inching away from Vampi's, breathing heavily "Such a good boy" he whispers in his ear before licking his cheek. The whole act is just all too lewd. Vampi is feeling overwhelmed and thinking that he might honestly come undone just like this. Thankfully for him Turles withdraws his fingers and kisses him instead, not holding back in the slightest, making it as sloppy as it could be. Both moaning into each others' mouths.  
The older saiyan pulls away and spit's at the other's face, catching him off guard "Fits you well, filthy, vulgar slut." The comment and poisonous smirk on his face making it even more embarrassing. Vampi has no response other than offering a shy needy sound while biting his lower lip.

  
"Spread your legs." Vampi's legs are trembling like gelatin but he complies, earning an approving hum. The tan man probes and circles at the other's asshole and is pleasantly surprised when he realises how easily the wet fingers slip in. It barely needed any warming up. "You seems to like that huh?" Vampi is melting with bliss, this is probably the best outcome he could have had from developing feeling for his mentor.

  
"Tell me, what do you want right now?" Turles asks while still finger banging his pupil.  
"...I want you to fuck me.."  
"Is that so? Ask me to fill you up."

  
Vampi is trying his best to push himself into those fingers just to get something more out of it all "Please" he begs moaning, "Please fill me up. Shove your cock inside of me and make me your bitch."  
"You already are." Turles slowly takes his fingers away holds Vampi by his shoulder, guiding him towards the perpendicular wall so that he's facing away from him. The tan warrior plays around by groping his partner's ass cheeks and giving him some light smacks. He has been craving this as well the whole time and finally he gets his prize for holding out this long.

  
He spits on his hand and jerks himself briefly before pushing the head against the entrance. It slightly hurt Vampi making him whine but soon it'll feel good again. Slowly he bottoms out inside of the other and he let's it stay for a few seconds to allow the younger one to adjust himself.  
Vampi thrashes impaciently against the wall "..Please, please fuck me" he whines in an attempt to tease Turles back while trying to push his ass out to feel more full and trying to get his mentor to grab onto him. The attempt worked perfectly as Turles wrapped his large arm around Vampi's hips and pushed his head against the wall with his free hand as he starts rutting away. He gets more violent with each thrust and the saiyan getting fucked gets more and more vocal, inciting him to fuck him harder and faster. Turles is showering him with praise, calling him his good boy for taking him so well, and his dirty slut for enjoying being treated so lowly. Both of them nearly lose themselves in a moaning mess until footsteps can be heard outside the door.

  
Turles is fast to halt the movement and cover Vampi's mouth with his hand. Their hearts are beating hard and fast with anticipation.

Turles just remembered that he locked the door behind him when he entered the storage room, but Vampi didn't see it, so he decides to play around with it. He starts fucking him again, slowly. Vampi's eyes dart back to him almost as if asking if he's crazy. "Shhhh you'd be in a far bigger mess if you got found out than I, isn't that so?" He whispers in his ear, "After all, I'm already regarded as a criminal, but what would that make you? Getting fucked senseless by the enemy, inside the academy, I'm sure your superiors would be upset, huh?" He continues fucking him, going a bit faster but still not enough to cause suspicion from outside. Vampi is trying his very best to hold his moans in, he doesn't know what would happen if anyone were to find out but he doesn't want to risk it. Turles noticed that whoever was outside has moved away and it's safe again and let's go of the other's mouth. "Are you insane? I could ha-AH" The scared saiyan inquires but gets his hair tugged at violently in the same instant "Tsk, don't question me." Turles affirms as he buries himself in Vampi's ass.

  
"I want to take a good look at your face when I empty myself in you. Lift your leg." The saiyan quickly obeys and Turles carefully spins him without removing his cock from inside the other completely. He carries him away from the wall and ungracefully drops to his knees and lays Vampi on the ground. The position sure is interesting and gave Turles a good idea. He begins fucking him again as he licks his lips at the thoughts of his own plan. Vampi is struggling to keep up with the pace and starts clenching around the cock deep inside of him. "Please... I can't take it" he moans out. His penis is bobbing up and down above his stomach leaving strings of precum behind. Turles holds one of Vampi's ankle with one hand, lifting his lower half off the ground and starts jerking him off with the other all while pounding his tight asshole. It starts off in rhythm but soon after it gets completely wild and unsynchronized.

  
Vampi tried to hold off from moaning too loud but he's getting too close and frantic and can't help put spill his mentor's name from his lips repeatedly which pushes Turles closer to the edge. The room is filled with the wet sounds of skin slapping onto each other as well as their moans and whines.  
Turles can't hold it anymore and thrusts deeper once he finally climaxes, spurting hot strings of semen inside of Vampi. He slows down, draining himself completely but keeps up the pace with his hand. "Come on, cum for me." He blurts out half out of breath, "Be a good boy." Vampi has his eyes shut with tears forming at the corners as his back contorts and his toes curl. Turles catches the cue and tilts him more and jerks him faster. "I'm gonna cum!" "Open your mouth" he orders. Vampi doesn't even hesitate, his mind is in pure bliss as he hits his peak and comes undone at the hands of his master. The cum shoots at the lower half of his own face, some going in his mouth inevitably. Turles is perplexed at how much of a mess he has made of his pupil, but he would be lying if he said he doesn't find him beautiful like this.  
They're both out of breah and Turles decides to lay down next to Vampi.

"Thank you..."  
"For??” The tanned one is intrigued.  
"For indulging me in this."  
"Tsk, you deserved it. I did keep promising you a reward didn't I?" The villainous man has a gentle smile on his face, "We just got one small problem."

  
Vampi shows confusion in his eyes while looking at Turles to which he responds with a chuckle, "I don't know how we're going to clean ourselves up and leave unnoticed."


End file.
